Scripting is used for call centers, customer support centers and technical support centers to empower customer service representatives and telesales and telemarketing professionals. Scripts, as used herein, are interactive tools that guide a user, as a telemarketer, a sales person, or a technical support technician through a telephone or in-person/point of sale/point of service interaction with a customer. Scripts are characterized by branching from a question to particular subsequent questions, or to an associated database, as a function of the customer's answer to a previous question or an output of an associated database, thereby automatically guiding the user-customer dialog while enforcing workflow and the business process.
Scripts are used in a variety of different scenarios from sales to service in the financial, telecommunications, insurance, and retailing industries, among others. Scripts can be used to gather information, disseminate information, create new customers, take orders, etc. Third party outsourced vendors rely heavily on scripts to guide users through a variety of different work flows on different products. Vendors use scripts as a way to ensure that product will be sold and services provided in the manner their customers desire; that is, a manufacturer may contract out its “Help Desk” or “Telemarketing” functions to a vendor, and will therefore find it desirable to provide scripts to enable the vendor to respond to service requests or sales opportunities.
A clear need exists for scripts that interact with underlying associated databases, e.g., inputting data to the databases, extracting data from the databases, and branching in response to both user and/or customer inputs and to data inputs and/or outputs to or from the databases.
Scripts generally require a certain amount of customization and configuration, for example, to the user's business or business process, and to changes in the metadata and metastructure of any underlying or associated databases. Heretofore, script customization, configuration, and reconfiguration has required a substantial amount of code rewriting and revision, or a substantial amount of software overhead to support a very limited amount of mainly cosmetic customization features.
A clear need exists for a script method and system that facilitates end-user customization, configuration, and reconfiguration with a minimum amount of software overhead and code rewriting.